Problems
by Nykh
Summary: Luke refuses to move away from London with his dad and confines himself in his room for a couple of days where he has no food. Everyone's extremely worried and have tried everything they can but to no avail. What if Clive hears of this and decides to give it a try?


**Okay, so I know that Luke has a Mother but she isn't actually in this. Just consider her out of Luke's life in this story. I really love Clive and he is definitely my favourite character in the series. The Lost Future is also my favourite game out of the series so I recently played it again and I needed to write a Fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the incident of the underground city and the large mobile fortress attacking London, Scotland yard was on the case immediately and had to find out what to do with Clive. Clive had undergone a large transformation and his motives of avenging his parents were gone. He was fined for the damage caused which was a small amount to the fortune he had inherited as well as him having to be under close surveillance. There were no other charges including jail time since Layton had said it would have a negative effect on Clive, rather than teaching him a lesson. It turned out that Clive owned a large house; somewhat a mansion and lived there by himself. He had servants that worked there but they had all been let go when Clive had started his project and now he had no one with him.

Luke on the other hand did not want to leave London and was depressed about it. His father was debating whether Luke should just stay there with Hershel Layton or bring Luke with him as planned. He was only child after all but Luke refused to go. Layton would keep repeating "a gentleman never makes a scene" and "a gentleman always need to do what's right" but Luke would have none of it. Layton had also refused to take Luke in, saying that Luke needed to face the situation like a gentleman would. After this, Luke locked himself up in his room and even refused to eat which was a huge worry among his Father and Layton. Clive had heard of the incident and had also grown worried for the small boy as he had somehow grown quite fond of him.

After Luke had not come out of his room for two days, Clive decided to visit him. Clive had greeted Luke's father with a warm smile but Luke's father was not very fond of the olderboy as he was somewhat a criminal. Luke's father let him in the house nonetheless as Luke had spoken well of the older boy. Clive thanked him and went upstairs to Luke's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Clive heard an irritated voice come from inside.

"Your future self?" Clive answered humorously before he heard some ruffling from inside. The next time Luke spoke, it was right on the other side of the door.

"Clive? What are you doing here?" Luke asked less irritated and more curious this time.

"I'm here so you don't starve to death" Clive said with a small chuckle.

"Are you here to tell me to listen to my elders and be a gentleman too?" Luke asked and Clive smiled at the question.

"No, I'm here to take your hat and steal your socks." Clive answered in a joking tone. "Just let me in Mr Puzzlemaster" he continued.

After a few second, the door unlocked and Luke peered out from a small crack. Luke looked Clive up and down like he was checking for something.

"What are you looking for? A hidden puzzle? A bomb maybe?"

Luke sighed and opened the door, letting Clive in the room. After Clive had entered, Luke closed the door once again and locked it. He motioned for Clive to sit down on the couch and he did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked

"I told you already, I'm here so you don't starve. Have you drunk anything in the last two days?"

"I've been drinking water from my water bottles."

"Very good" Clive said before he got the backpack of his back and put it down, opening it to reveal a box. Clive took it out and opened the box to show a simple strawberry shortcake. Clive placed the box on the table in front of the couch. Luke's stomach rumbled at the sight of food and Clive smiled at him. He got two plates out and served a piece of the cake, giving the plate to Luke as well as a fork. Luke eyed Clive weirdly and the older boy rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I did? Poison it?" Clive said to drop any doubts Luke had about the cake. He dug in and Clive pulled out a large flask that usually carries hot drinks or soup. He opened it to release the strong aroma of English tea and he got a plastic mug out. He filled the mug with tea and passed it to Luke. He gratefully accepted the tea and took a sip before placing it down before he continued inhaling the cake. Clive would have laughed if he hadn't understood how terrible it is to not eat for days as he had done that after his parents died. In fact, Clive had locked himself in a room and refused to eat for days just like Luke, however Clive didn't have a room or a house. Instead he had locked himself in the police stations storage room. He then returned back to the sight in front of him and gently smiled at the sight of the younger boy enjoying the cake Clive had made himself. He served himself a small piece and ate silently while Luke started on his second piece.

When they had both finished eating, they sat finishing of their tea. This is when Clive thought to ask Luke about the situation since he wasn't fully informed of the whole problem.

"So Luke, what is the problem?"

Luke sighed and gently placed his mug down.

"I knew that was coming, but don't you already know?"

"All I knew is that you were staying in your room and were refusing to eat which we all know is unhealthy behaviour, especially for you." Luke smiled at the last comment but then turned serious again.

"So?" Clive pushed and finally, Luke sighed and looked at Clive.

"I don't want to leave London. I'm meant to be packing and getting ready to leave and live with my dad in Misthallery. I don't want to leave the Professor or Flora. I would even miss you Clive." Luke said and looked down at his shoes.

"What is that supposed to mean? Am I not qualified to be missed?" Clive asked

Luke chuckled and looked back up at Clive.

"No, it's just when you think about what happened I should sort of dislike you but I think I sort of got attached to you along the way. I had thought it was strange to get attached to my future self but when I found out that you weren't me… It made sense. The problem was that when I had found out what you were doing, I didn't hate you or anything.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I was just sort of… sad and a bit disappointed."

Clive froze and looked down.

"But now I'm glad you're back on the right track. You're actually really cool. I sort of admire you I guess and I feel as though you're sort of a part of our group. You solve puzzled very well and you are very intelligent. You give of a big brother sort of feel."

Clive smiled at the small boy.

"So what are you going to do about this moving situation? You seem so depressed and it is obviously forcing you to make rash decisions such as staying in your room and refusing to eat."

"I don't know. I'm not even that close to dad. We're not on very good terms. Why do you think I'm always with the Professor?"

"You _really _don't want to go?"

"Well I don't want to leave the professor, Flora and you… I also hate moving. I just really don't want to leave." Luke looked down and Clive sighed.

"Okay… Let me talk to your father" Clive said. Luke's head shot up and looked at Clive puzzlingly.

"Just let me talk to him" Clive said before he stood up and shot Luke a reassuring smile. He walked to the door and left. He made his way downstairs where he found Luke's father sitting at the table, drinking some tea.

"Excuse me sir" Clive called out to Luke's father as he made his way toward the table.

"I was wondering if I would be able to talk to you about Luke. I know it may not be my place to speak but I am his friend I would like to work out how to deal with this situation."

Luke's father observed Clive's movements for a minute before motioning for him to sit down in the chair across from him. Clive smiled at the man before he sat himself down.

"What do you propose Clive?"

"I know you may not like this but… what if Luke was to live with me in my house. It is very large and it is being closely observed so you shouldn't worry about me doing anything."

"Why would I let my only son come and live with a criminal?"

"Well, as you can see I have somewhat changed my ways. I have become very find, almost attached to Luke and I hate to see him so depressed. I came here today to talk with him and make sure he didn't starve to death.

"You talked to him? How did you get in the room?"

"Uhh… I knocked? When I told him who was at the door he let me in"

"Oh…" the man said and sighed. After a few minutes, he nodded.

"Okay, I'll agree. However, if you do anything I will not take it lightly. Luke seems to trust you, much more than myself and even Layton which puzzles me as I'm fairly sure you have deceived him more than once. But I will agree. Luke can stay with you but he has to come visit me regularly. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash and I will give you a list of things to watch out for."

"Thank you sir. I will take care of Luke. He's like a little brother to me"

"Very well, now please make sure he stops been so stubborn."

Clive smiled once again at the man and nodded. "I will go and inform him of the situation at hand."

Clive then turned around and walked toward the stairs and then climbed them, returning to the door of Luke's room. He walked in to find Luke playing with his hat, spinning it around his finger.

Clive sat down and Luke stopped playing with his hat, looking at Clive expectedly.

"Well?"

"I would like to suggest a solution to your problem"

"Okay"

"How would you like to live with me, in my house? There is nothing to worry about since my house I'm being closely observed by Scotland Yard."

Luke seemed me be unable to form a word as he was speechless for a few seconds.

"R-really? You would let me live with you?"

"Well as you said Luke, I'm like a big brother so I have to look out for my little brother"

"B-but dad would never allow it!"

"Wouldn't he?"

"You got him to agree?" Luke asked and Clive nodded.

Luke eyed him oddly and moved closer, observing him.

"What are you, a miracle worker?"

"No, just a guy that tried to destroy London"

Luke went back to his previous position and started laughing and Clove joined him. When Luke's laughter had died down he looked at Clive once again.

"I guess I say yes to that proposal. I will come and live with you Clive"

"Then it's official. Now, I suggest that you talk to your dad and start packing as well. I need to leave and get some things ready but you have a wonderful day and I'll see you very soon." Clive then stood up and walked to the door but before he could walk out, he was tackled from behind and embraced.

He turned around to find Luke wrapping his arms around him. This had been the first time he had been hugged since his Foster mother was alive so Clive was a little startled but he gently smiled and hugged back. After about a minute, Luke pulled away and smiled at Clive.

"Thanks Clive" Luke said and Clive smiled back. He then walked out the door and made his way out of the house, bidding a goodbye and a thank you to Luke's father.

As Clive walked toward the direction of his house, Clive smiled to himself.

"I don't understand why he thanked me when he's the one helping me" Clive said to himself.

"I think I've become too attached to that boy" Clive sighed and continued walking.

* * *

**Well, there is the story. If you'd like me to continue, just tell me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
